


кузница

by anasolace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasolace/pseuds/anasolace
Summary: Лэнс удаляет из истории браузера запрос «нравятся парни и девушки что это».
Kudos: 2





	кузница

Лэнсу тринадцать и он теряется ровно в тот момент, как встречается взглядом с новым одноклассником. У одноклассника забавные блондинистые кудряшки, глубокие голубые глаза и — о боже — веснушки, Лэнс не уверен, что когда-то видел более прекрасное сочетание.

Паника накатывает прямо посреди занятия. Лэнс отпрашивается в туалет и долго смотрит в зеркало, убеждая себя, что это просто наваждение. Он явно не считает парня привлекательным. Абсолютно точно нет.

Оказывается, нового мальчика зовут Луи и он переехал сюда из-за работы отца. Лэнс честно не хотел подслушивать, но им ведь долго учиться вместе, какая разница как он узнал бы эту информацию.

«Я не гей, — думает Лэнс, запираясь в комнате. — Мне не нравится Луи, это глупо. Я хочу с ним дружить, кажется, он классный. Но он точно не нравится мне в том смысле».

Все, что Лэнс знает о геях — это то, что так нельзя и парни в школе будут над ним смеяться.

Лэнс пропускает ужин.

Лэнс прогуливает школу.

Лэнс уговаривает себя прекратить думать о чужих кудряшках.

Три месяца проходят на удивление спокойно (не считая того, что Лэнсу приходится постоянно себя одергивать и не пялиться на Луи). Они даже толком не общаются, у каждого своя компания и он убеждает себя, что вздыхает от облегчения, а не резко накатившего разочарования.

У Луи невероятная выносливость и каждый считает своим долгом попытаться обойти его в прыжках на скакалке или вызвать пробежать наперегонки вокруг школы. Лэнс наблюдает, как очередной соперник со злостью бросает скакалку, а Луи, явно довольный, продолжает прыгать. Кудряшки очень забавно подпрыгивают в такт, и Лэнс залипает. Они пересекаются глазами. Луи останавливается.

— У меня что-то на лице?

Лэнс чувствует, как начинает краснеть. «Это странно, — думает он. — Ты ведешь себя странно. И если ты не ответишь что-то в ближайшие пять секунд — они догадаются».

— У тебя тупая прическа.

Он собирается и выходит из класса, оставляя позади озадаченного Луи.

***

Элизабет, для друзей просто Лиззи, прекрасна — у Лэнса захватывает дух при каждом взгляде на нее. Луи снова переехал, и Лэнс довольно быстро выбросил его из головы. Теперь у него есть Лиззи (она вздыхает каждый раз при виде Лэнса и просит отойти от нее подальше, но он все равно счастлив). Если кто-нибудь попросил бы у него перечислить все достоинства Лиззи — Лэнс бы не замолкал веками, она умная, красивая, а ее волосы должны быть очень мягкими, если верить их виду.

Лэнс улыбается сам себе. Он же говорил. Он не гей.

Не гей, но переодеваться с другими парнями становится невыносимо сложно. Он хватает свою форму и уходит в туалет.

— Мне не нравится мое тело, я не хочу, чтобы надо мной смеялись, — говорит себе Лэнс и не верит.

Лэнс удаляет из истории браузера запрос «нравятся парни и девушки что это».

***

Лэнсу пятнадцать и он поступает в Галактический Гарнизон. Учеба здесь интересная, хоть и сложная. А еще он знакомится с Ханком.

Ханк классный, они довольно быстро начинают дружить и даже живут в одной комнате. Ханк добрый и очень заботливый, он помогает Лэнсу с домашкой и приносит еду, когда видит, что тот снова засиделся за учебниками и не успел поесть. Лэнс боится, что влюбится и все испортит. Ханк уже по секрету поделился, что ему нравится какая-то девочка, которая ходит с ним на дополнительные.

Проходит два месяца, чтобы Лэнс мог вздохнуть с облегчением. Не влюбился. Ханк все еще очень хороший друг, и Лэнсу совершенно не хочется его поцеловать.

Как бы он не радовался решению одной проблемы — на него накатывают целых две, Джеймс Гриффин и Кит Когане. При первом взгляде на Джеймса у Лэнса отваливается челюсть, он слишком красив. Возможно, Лэнс даже иногда представляет его ночью. Его уже почти не пугают такие фантазии, они только его, не обязательно кому-нибудь о них знать.

Кит нелюдимый и загадочный. А еще очень вспыльчивый и лезет в драки. Иногда Лэнс представляет, как он берет Кита за руку и тот успокаивается. Если с Джеймсом легче и все можно сбросить на гормоны, то к таким мыслям он не привык, поэтому Кит становится проблемой номер один.

Проблема с Джеймсом отпадает ровно в тот момент, когда он завязывает драку с Китом. Лэнс думает, что оперировать родителями сироты — мудачество, и никакая красота этого не покроет. Удивительно, но о Гриффине он больше не думает.

Зато думает о Ките. У него очень красивые волосы и, наверное, теплые руки.

После драки и разбирательств Лэнс пытается подойти к Когане. Возможно, у них получилось бы стать друзьями. Возможно, Киту не хватает поддержки, которой у Лэнса вагон. Возможно…

Кит его игнорирует и уходит.

— Твой маллет дурацкий! — кричит вдогонку Лэнс. 

***

Кита отчисляют — Лэнс злорадствует. Так ему и надо. Лэнс совершенно не разочарован.

Возможно, ему немного нравится Пидж. Он маленький, умный и очень саркастичный, совсем неуловимо похож на Кита. Пидж отбыкивается, когда Лэнс пытается его приобнять. Ему совсем не больно, он улыбается и виснет на Ханке. С Ханком он в безопасности.

Какая-то девочка недалеко от них рассказывает своим друзьям, что она осознала себя, как бисексуалку. Лэнс фыркает и утаскивает Ханка в столовую.

***

— Лэнс? — Ханк зовет его с соседней кровати, в его голосе прослеживаются небольшие нотки беспокойства.

— Да?

— Слушай. Знаю, что это не мое дело, но я ведь твой друг?

— Ханк, либо ты говоришь, что хочешь, либо я сплю.

— Тебе ведь…нравится Кит?

Лэнс подпрыгивает и садится на кровати, пялясь в место, где, по идее, должен лежать Ханк. Лэнс чувствует, как его сердце выпрыгивает из груди.

— Нет! Нет, Ханк! Боже, о чем ты думаешь… — он говорит сбивчиво и резко, перебирая все моменты, когда он мог облажаться. Сейчас Ханк перестанет с ним разговаривать и бросит. Лэнс не переживет этого. Ханк его самый близкий и единственный друг.

— Просто Кита уже как три месяца исключили, а ты все равно продолжаешь о нем говорить?

— Он мой соперник!

— Да. Я понял. Просто…если вдруг тебе нравится Кит, то…ты можешь мне сказать? Я твой друг, Лэнс, я пойму, хорошо? Спокойной ночи.

Лэнс не спит всю ночь и думает.

***

Он узнает этот маллет из тысячи других, столько раз он смотрел на него с задней парты. Пидж удивленно вскрикивает, когда Лэнс срывается с места. Просто так он его не отпустит.

Кит не узнает его — Лэнс чувствует тупую боль где-то в районе, где должно быть сердце. Но сейчас приоритет — спасти профессора Широгане, у него нет времени думать о своих чувствах.

***

У Лэнса вылетает все из головы, когда на него падает принцесса. Он думает, что это временно, обычно первое впечатление мимолетно, и Лэнс может его отпустить и шагать дальше.

Но Аллура оказывается не просто красивой, она еще очень храбрая и просто замечательная. Лэнс чувствует, как тонет. Она ему неровня — он это прекрасно осознает, но не может остановиться от флирта. Лэнс не ожидает, что она ответит — она и не отвечает.

***

Всегда, когда Лэнс хочет отвлечься от мыслей — он ищет, чем бы себя занять. В космосе нет бумаги и карандашей, нет видеоигр и фантастических книг, поэтому Лэнс идет тренироваться. Либо он сбежит сейчас от себя, либо замаринуется в собственной жалости.

Почему-то он совсем не удивлен, когда видит Кита. Кит — боец, поле боя — его стихия. Лэнс задерживает дыхание и не может двинуться, Кит сейчас невероятно красив и грациозен, сердце Лэнса делает кульбит и останавливается где-то в горле. Когане прерывает тренировку и требовательно смотрит.

— Если собираешься просто там стоять — тебе лучше уйти, — голос Кита звучит грозно и совсем немного пугающе. Лэнс даже не может ответить, разворачивается и уходит, оставив позади не ожидавшего такого поворота Кита.

***

Кровать в замке не такая удобная, как дома или в Гарнизоне, но здесь безопасно и необязательно держать лицо. Лэнс жмурится и аккуратно представляет Кита.

Кит на тренировке.

Кит за обеденным столом.

Кит и Широ.

Кит и Ханк.

Кит за партой.

Кит.

Лэнс думает об Аллуре. Прекрасной замечательной Аллуре.

Лэнсу хочется плакать и забиться куда-нибудь в угол.

***

— Ханк? — он стоит на пороге в комнату друга, держа в руках подушку. — Мы можем поговорить? Пожалуйста?

Возможно, Ханк правда его поймет. Может быть, даже поддержит. Если прямо сейчас Лэнс не получит хоть какой-нибудь помощи — он просто не выдержит.

— Мне нравится Аллура…

— Бро, я знаю. Все знают, если честно.

— Нет, Ханк. Мне нравится Аллура. Сильно. Но…может быть, мне немного нравится Кит? — Лэнс жмурится, боясь смотреть в лицо другу. Ему правда страшно и хочется немного умереть, потому что он запутался и устал, потому что все это глупо и неправильно.

Ханк его обнимает.

— Ох, бро.

Лэнсу не нужно большего, он чувствует поддержку.

***

Лэнс лежит на кровати Ханка, пока тот крепко спит. Лэнс думает о Ките. Думает об Аллуре.

Он разберется с этим, обязательно разберется. А пока рядом находится Ханк, и Лэнсу этого достаточно.


End file.
